


Stolen Moments

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [38]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Interspecies Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Between taking down the Shadow Broker and going through the Omega-Four relay, Jane Shepard takes a few moments with Liara.Pairing: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni. Prompt: "Do you have the time?"





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the unmatched imaginary_golux.

"I would love a tour, Commander," Liara admitted. "But do you have the time?"

"The short answer is yes," Shepard replied. "But..." Liara smiled as Shepard mulled her words. She knew Shepard usually took some time to get going, but once she did, she was surprisingly eloquent for a woman who preferred to let her shotgun do the talking. She loved Jane's voice whether it was scratchy from a day of yelling on the battlefield or low and sultry in the bed they had shared. "Let me explain as we go."

"Lead on, then, my dear Jane." Liara offered her a blue hand. If any of the Cerberus crew were disgusted or amused by the way their CO took her hand with a blush, they were too polite or too disciplined to let it show.

Shepard led them away from her shuttle. "I know we didn't have much time to talk, but you know we're fighting the Collectors, right?" Liara nodded. "I've been recruiting people from all over the galaxy. And let me tell you: they have serious issues. As in, I don't know if I would want to go to war with them," she whispered.

"Hence why you have been completing their last requests," Liara intuited. "The mind is the matriarch of the body and must rule the house without corruption," she recited. "Which is sound from a philosophical point of view, but cognitively falls into a homunculus paradox..."

"Exactly," Shepard bluffed; her grasp of cognitive science extended mostly to 'concussions bad.' "No unfinished business. The other thing is...have you met Dr. Solus? We were talking the other day about how fighting for the whole universe is hard, but fighting for his favorite nephew is easy. Well. Easier."

"And so you wanted to see me as your last wish? Or as your reason to keep going?"

"Or both?" Shepard blushed again.

"You certainly know how to flatter a girl, Commander." Liara's hand rose to toy with Shepard's hair.

"I guess what I mean to say, to finally answer your question, is that I don't think I can afford not to take the time." Liara purpled at her sincerity and bent in for a kiss.


End file.
